


We Will Get Through This (kaisoo)

by KeKiHo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst?, F/M, KaiSoo - Freeform, Romance, Sexual Content, Smut, War, ageswap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 12:52:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16661449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeKiHo/pseuds/KeKiHo
Summary: Jongin and Kyungsoo have loved each other very much since they were children. Suddenly a war starts and interrupts their young love and Jongin feels obliged to join the war and help defend his country and his love.On august 4th 1914 Great Britain declared war on Germany who had attacked France. Men, including young men, went to the military to help France stop Germany. This is a story about Jongin being one of the young brave men and Kyungsoo staying back at home in England waiting for his loved one. (This may be wrong lol I’m not good at history).Background story:Kyungsoo’s and Jongin’s mothers are best friends and go way back. They moved from South Korea to England together with their husbands 1894. They moved to a quiet place right outside of the city and right next to each other. Their houses are right next to a big lake. In 1893 Jongin was born and the following year Kyungsoo was born. The two of them became best friend like their mothers.





	We Will Get Through This (kaisoo)

(Keep in mind that history isn’t my favourite nor best subject so I’m sorry for any historical mistakes.)

A summer afternoon in 1904, a seven-year-old Kyungsoo screams out loud while running from the eight-year-old Jongin who’s chasing him. They’re running on the grass by a lake laughing and squealing loudly.

“You can’t catch me!” Kyungsoo yells mockingly at the older boy as he runs as fast as he can so the elder doesn’t catch him. Jongin was going easy on the younger but he is naturally competitive so he couldn’t help but speed up and easily catches up to the younger. Kyungsoo screams out the most adorable squeal as he tries to run faster but because of his short legs, he fails miserably when Jongin wraps his arms around his waist and they crash down on the grass. 

They both burst out in laughter at the impact. They roll on their backs with their arms touching. 

“Jongin hyung, you run so fast.” The younger struggles a bit with talking because of his heavy breath and because he lost two of front teeth so he has a cute lisp until they grow back. 

“That’s because I’m older than you.” The elder says in a matter of fact way while smiling to the younger who smiles back widely, showing his missing teeth.

In Jongin’s eye’s, who’s still only eight years’ old, Kyungsoo is the most beautiful creature he has ever seen. Even the lake, which is said to be the most beautiful place in the village, is not even close to Kyungsoo’s beauty. The sun doesn’t shine as bright as Kyungsoo’s smile when he looks at him, not even close. The rainbow can’t be compared to Kyungsoo.

“Kyungsoo”, Jongin says with a serious tone and expression while sitting up on his knees. “I promise you, I will make you my wife when we’re old enough.” He says and takes the seven-year-old’s hands in his own. 

“R—really Jongin hyung? You will really?” Kyungsoo’s eyes shine up at the elder’s words. He has always loved his Jongin hyung. They have always known each other; their mothers are best friends and moved to England together with their husbands and created a family. They moved into homes next to each other; meaning Kyungsoo and Jongin can see each other every day without any problems. 

“Yes, I will! Let’s go!” The elder says and stands up while pulling Kyungsoo up with him. 

“Hyung, where are we going?” Kyungsoo asks confused but still follows his hyung. 

“I’m gonna ask your parents for permission to marry you.” Jongin turns and smiles widely at the younger whose cheeks flare bright pink at the words. 

“Auntie!” Jongin calls out when they enter the Do house. “Auntie where are you? I need to talk to you!” 

“I’m in the kitchen Jongin honey.” She’s quite used to Jongin’s hyper self, always loud. 

When they enter the kitchen both their parents are there making dinner for both families. Every Friday both families eat dinner together. 

“Auntie, uncle! I come to ask something of you!” Jongin says loudly and stops in front of the Kyungsoo’s mother and father. “I have come to ask for permission to marry Kyungsoo!” All the adults in the room let out a little chuckle at the adorable request. The look on Jongin’s face is of pure seriousness and when Miss Do looks behind the raven-haired boy, she sees her son wearing the most adorable smile and blushing cheeks, she can’t help but smile at the two of them. 

The parents all look at each other with a smile and think the same before Miss Do answers, “I don’t know Jongin, will you treat him right?” 

“Of course!” Jongin is quick to answer. 

“You will never make him cry?” 

“No! Never!” 

“You will treasure him?” 

“Of course I will!” 

“One more question”, she says “do you love him?” 

“More than anything! Please Auntie, let me marry him! I love him!” Mrs. Do looks behind Jongin again and sees her son looking at her with pleading eyes, tomato red cheeks and nods at her. She lets out a quiet laugh at her son’s behavior. They may be very young to be talking about marriage, but there is something absolutely cute about her best friend’s son wanting to claim her son as his own, and asking so respectfully. 

“Aigoo, I don’t see a reason why not. Clearly, you’re capable of protecting him, don’t you think so honey?” She asks her husband who can hardly keep himself from laughing at the children. 

He clears his throat before speaking, “of course, Jongin is a strong young man, I think he could keep my son safe. There is no one else I would trust my son to.” There’s a big and proud smile on Jongin’s face as he hears the words and the mothers let out “aw” at the cuteness. 

“Did you hear that Soo?” Jongin squeals and turns around to the younger to give him a big hug and pecks his lips. Kyungsoo’s cheeks go to an even darker shade of red at the intimate gesture. Mrs. Do can see the biggest and shyest smile Kyungsoo has made, and it makes her happy that her son is so happy.

 

In 1911, a fourteen-year-old Kyungsoo is rushed to the hospital because of a wickedly broken knee. Details aren’t necessary. He continues to cry out in pain as it is unbearable and indescribable. He holds his thighs between his hands and cries out in agony, while doctors and his parents wonder around him and try to help. 

“Please! Please stop the pain, mommy!” He cries out with wet cheek. 

“Kyungsoo-shi, please stay still otherwise you will only make it worse and the pain will increase.” The doctor explains and tries to hold down the boy. They try to explain to the young boy about the surgery and how it can possibly go wrong, but the only thing that goes through his head is that he is going to die, and he needs Jongin with him. He fell in school at lunch break and landed in a bad position. Jongin wasn’t allowed to come to the hospital with him and it took all his willpower not to make a fuss at his teachers. 

He keeps rambling, “I’m gonna die. I’m gonna die”, while his mother keeps reassuring him that he won’t. 

The doctor tells him how the knee injury is very bad and worst case scenario, he won’t be able to walk on that leg, but they will do their best. 

A few hours later, Kyungsoo is drenched in sweating on the hospital bed, his knee red with irritation and bandaged, tears are running down his cheeks because of the pain. If only he didn’t run today in school that day. On both sides of his bed are rows of other beds with other injured young boys. He tries to sDop but the pain is too great. 

His head shoots up when he hears his name being shouted in the other side of the large room. “Kyungsoo!” He recognizes the voice to be Jongin’s and he feels most of the pain leave his leg. 

“Jongin hyung”, Kyungsoo cries when he sees his elder friend. “Hyung”, he repeats when Jongin is kneeling beside his bed. Both of them don’t care about the attention they’re getting from the other boys in the room as they hold each other’s hands and cry. 

After a minute or two, the two boys are sniffling with puffy eyes and wet cheeks, they smile at each other and let out a laugh at their silliness. 

Kyungsoo notices Jongin’s left cheek being a lot redder than usual, his eyebrows knot together and raises his hand to touch him on the cheek, but quickly moves it back when he lets out a hiss of pain. “Hyung, what happened?” 

“Ah, this is nothing”, the elder tries to avoid the topic Kyungsoo is curious about. 

“It is not nothing, hyung, tell me.” Kyungsoo pushes.

Jongin looks at the younger for a few seconds before he sighs in defeat, “I didn’t listen well enough in class so my teacher slapped me as punishment.” He explains. It doesn’t go unnoticed how sad Kyungsoo’s expression got, “at least he didn’t pull my ear.” He tries to joke but is surprised when the younger bursts into tears once again. “Soo, what’s wrong?” he panics. 

Kyungsoo tries to explain but his sobs keep being in the way. When he finally managed to calm down a bit, he replies, “iK—it’s my fault.” 

“Soo,” Jongin says and squeezes the younger’s hand and dries his wet cheek, “it’s not your fault. You didn’t willingly break your knee. And it was me who didn’t listen to the teacher.” He chuckles and Kyungsoo too in respond. 

There’s silence between them for a while, the only sound is the other boys in the room groaning in pain, coughing or sniffling. Their hands never separate and Jongin makes himself comfortable on the floor. 

“You’re truly my best friend Jongin hyung.” Kyungsoo whispers and smiles down at his friend who’s kneeling by his bed. “You’ve always been there for me and I’m truly grateful.” 

Jongin smiles at his words and moves up to kiss his forehead, “you’re my best friend too Kyungsoo.” He squeezes the hand one more time and they intertwine their fingers together. Kyungsoo can’t help the blush on his cheeks. The way their hands fit so perfectly together is raising both of their hearts. 

 

It’s 1909, Kyungsoo is 15 and Jongin 16, the sister of Kyungsoo’s mother came to visit together with his cousin, Kim Sulli. Kyungsoo hasn’t met her often, but whenever he did, he only grew to like her less. The reason: she’s utterly and completely in love with Jongin. The same Jongin he has been utterly in love with since he can remember. He feels threatened, she’s the same age as Kyungsoo, she’s beautiful and she’s a girl. 

It's close to Christmas, just a few more days, when Kyungsoo has asked Jongin if he can draw him. He really likes drawing and wants to become better at it, so he asked Jongin if he could help practice by drawing him. They both go to the library in Kyungsoo’s home. 

“Pfft.” Jongin laughs while trying to keep his pose on the sofa chair. 

“Hyung, what are you laughing about now?” Kyungsoo sighs but smiles at his best friend’s silliness. “And please stay still.” He continues to draw. 

“I was just thinking of last year, when you fell on the Christmas tree.” Jongin laughs at the memory. “I—I even remember the l—look on your—your face.” He falls back and holds his stomach while laughing. “You had the bell decoration on your h—head”, he continues to laugh. 

“I don’t want to remember!” Kyungsoo yells and blushes at the stupid memory. It was so embarrassing, he just really really wanted to know which presents were his. One thing led to another and he fell over the tree and together they fell. Luckily the presents weren’t harmed, only the tree and a scratch for Kyungsoo. “It’s so embarrassing.” 

Jongin continues laughing for a while longer, before Kyungsoo smacks him upside the head to make him pose again. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry.” Jongin apologizes and gets back in his pose and chuckles. “I don’t even know where I came to think of it.” He continues but gets loudly shushed by a playfully angry Kyungsoo. 

Just when Kyungsoo got his friend to sit quietly for him to draw his nightmare arrives. “Jongin oppa!” Sulli calls for her crush. 

“Please God no.” Kyungsoo whispers under his breath. This is the first time they’ve been able to have some best friend time, but of course she has to ruin it. It’s been like this for the past week and he can’t wait for her to leave. Unfortunately, they’ll be staying for Christmas but fortunately will leave before New Year’s. 

Jongin gives him a sympathetic look since he knows how Kyungsoo feels about his cousin, but smiles at Sulli not wanting to seem rude. “Yes Sulli?” 

She runs into the library where the two of them sit, and immediately sits on the armrest of the chair, sitting more than close enough in Kyungsoo’s opinion. “I was just wondering where you are.” She stretches her plump lips into a cute smile that Kyungsoo despites. “What are you doing?” She twirls her long black hair with her index finger. 

“I’m helping Kyungsoo with something.” He replies. 

“With what?” 

“Drawing.” 

“Oh, oppa you draw?” She pretends to be interested in Kyungsoo, when he knows how she really isn’t. They’ve never exactly been best of friends, of cousins, they rarely see each other since Kyungsoo lives in England and she in South Korea. 

“Mhm”, Kyungsoo replies and gives her the best smile he can muster, but it’s not much since she more or less ruined his mood. 

“So oppa, I was wondering if you would like to go play football with me?” Kyungsoo felt a sting in his stomach at that. It’s like she knows Jongin’s weakness and Kyungsoo’s as well. Kyungsoo just recently got his cast off his leg but his injury left a permanent damage. His knee is misplaced so he has difficulty running and over all using his leg. He can walk normally, but not run for very long or overuse his leg and Jongin’s favourite activity is playing football but now that Kyungsoo can’t play with him he hasn’t played much since. Kyungsoo is sure that Jongin would ditch Kyungsoo for Sulli’s little trick. She knows of his knee damage. 

Jongin is quiet for a moment as if he’s really battling with his thoughts, because he really loves football, but he loves Kyungsoo more. Before he sighs, “no, I promised I would help Kyungsoo with his drawing.” He smiles at the end. 

Kyungsoo’s heart skips a beat and looks at his best friend with big eyes. He actually chose him over football. It may be stupid, but that’s the most romantic thing Jongin has ever done—even though he doesn’t know it. 

“O—oh okay then.” She pouts but continues to sit on the armrest of the chair and is in the way of Kyungsoo’s view of Jongin, so he can’t continue drawing him. 

“Sulli, could you move? I can’t see Jongin well enough to draw.” He asks but hides the annoyance in his voice. 

“Hmp!”, she lets out and storms out of the room, enraged that Jongin chose her stupid cousin over her. Her stupid male cousin at that. 

 

“Kyungsoo, can I speak to you?” Sulli asks after dinner with a serious look on her face. Kyungsoo nods confused since he and his cousin never actually talk in private but he agrees nonetheless. They really aren’t that close.

Sulli leads the two of them to the front door and on the porch just outside their house. The cold winter wind is enough to make Kyungsoo shiver because of the coldness and he can’t help but wonder why she chose this place to talk. 

“Could you back off?” She suddenly asks, well it sounds more like a demand than a question. She crosses her arms over her chest and tries to look intimidating but fails miserably. Her face is too babylike to look intimidating. 

“Excuse me?” He asks confused. Back off from what? 

“Jongin. Could you back off from Jongin, he’s mine and I don’t want you to interfere.” 

“What?” Kyungsoo asks generally confused. Where the hell is this coming from?

“I don’t need your homosexual ass ruining mine and Jongin’s relationship but you always seem to be in the way and it’s really starting to get on my nerves.” She talks like it’s normal to talk like this to one’s cousin, or any living person. 

“Excuse me?” Kyungsoo repeats his previous question but this time he’s offended by Sulli’s words. How can she be such a bitch?

“You heard me, back off.” 

“I’m ruining yours and Jongin’s relationship?” Kyungsoo is still stuck on that phrase. “When exactly did you and my best friend — whom I will not by any chance back away from, get into a relationship?” He spits out, very much enraged by his own family member’s words. 

She angrily pushes him which he isn’t ready for it causing him to stumble back and lands on his behind. Why she did it is unknown to him.

“Kyungsoo?” Jongin’s voice suddenly comes from behind the closed front door before he opens it and out only to see his best friend haven fallen on the porch. “Oh God, Kyungsoo are you alright? Is your knee hurting?”

“I’m alright.” Kyungsoo smiles up at Jongin before he looks up at Sulli who’s sending him glares on top of glares. 

“What happened?” Jongin asks confused and helps his best friend up from the wooden porch. 

Kyungsoo can see a hint of panic in Sulli’s eyes when he asks what happened. “My knee got wobbly suddenly and I lost my balance. It happens sometimes.” He doesn’t have to be mean to his cousin, he could really destroy her relationship with Jongin if he told him, because Jongin would really get mad, since his knee he has been very protective over him. 

“Alright, let me help you to your room.” Jongin circles his arm under Kyungsoo’s to pull him up on his feet. Kyungsoo nods and lets his best friend pull him up and lead him from the porch and to his room. 

“Does your knee hurt?” Jongin asks concerned and kneels down in front of Kyungsoo who’s sitting on the bed. 

“It doesn’t hurt”, Kyungsoo blushes and bites his lip at how caring Jongin can be, and charming. He makes his heart flutter, he makes it skip a beat. He’s the only one who makes him feel this way.

It’s quiet between them for a moment, they look into each other’s eyes, “I love you so much”, Jongin whisper is barely audible and his eyes widen in fear. “Shit, I said that out loud.”

Kyungsoo forgets out breath for a moment, he can’t believe Jongin actually said that, or did he mishear? 

“W—what?” Kyungsoo asks. 

“Nothing.” Jongin rushes to say and almost cusses as he feels his cheeks heat up. He stands up and rushes to the other side of his cousin’s room and turns his back to him to hide. 

“No Jongin”, Kyungsoo stands up as well and walks towards him. “What did you say?” There are sparkles in his eyes Jongin can see it. He looks so cute like that. “Jongin you need to tell me.” 

There’s silence between them for a moment while they look each other in the eye. “Why?” 

“I need to know if I heard right.” Kyungsoo whispers and unconsciously leans a bit closer to Jongin so their chests are almost touching. 

“I said”, Jongin swallow whatever amount of saliva he has in his mouth before he continues, “I said I love you”. He confesses his deepest secret, one that could shatter their friendship, but at this point, it’s too late to take it back because it’s already been voiced. 

“P—please say it again?” Tears gather in his eyes, and he fists Jongin’s shirt. At that moment, Jongin felt a tug in his chest, more specifically his heart, but not in a negative way, in a positive way. The tug was a tug of hope. Hope that he felt when he saw the look of desperation in the younger’s eyes when he asked him to repeat his words. Hope that maybe Kyungsoo loves him back. 

Jongin places his hands on the younger’s cheeks and wipes his tears away with his thumb while repeating the three magical words. “I love you.” 

“I love you too Jongin. I have for a long time.” Kyungsoo says still whispering, and Jongin could see with his two wide eyes relief in Kyungsoo’s eyes. Probably relief of having confessed his feelings. Just as the relief he felt when he confessed. 

Jongin’s hands are on Kyungsoo’s cheeks and Kyungsoo does the same, they lean their foreheads against each other and just let their feelings flow out without words, what they’ve wanted to say for so long. 

After a while of some more silent tears, Kyungsoo sits down on the bed again but this time he pats the spot next to him for Jongin, “sDop with me tonight?” 

“Yeah”, Jongin says, “yeah of course”. He walks towards the bed as Kyungsoo scooches over to make more space for the elder and lies down. 

Kyungsoo rests his head on Jongin’s chest when he lies down beside him. “I’m so happy Jongin.” He whispers to Jongin before he drifts to dreamland. 

 

It’s after school and Kyungsoo and Jongin stay a bit longer in the library to study for a test in physics for the next day. They sit by a table in the far back of the library where they can have some privacy.

Kyungsoo can’t seem to get any work done, ‘cause all he can focus on is the way Jongin bites his lips, or how he bits down on the back of his pencil. Basically, all his attention is on his mouth. They’ve been boyfriends for about a month now, so school has started again after a not-long-enough Christmas break, but the two of them haven’t done more than some occasional pecks here and there. It’s like Jongin’s a bit scared of kissing him for real. It doesn’t have to be with tongue, even though it makes Kyungsoo’s stomach tingle at the thought of having his boyfriend’s tongue in his mouth, but something more than just a second kiss would be very nice. 

“Kyungsoo do you remember the formula for calculating the wave distance?” The way his lips move when he talks is also interesting and somehow a slight turn on for Kyungsoo right. Maybe it’s just because he’s longing for those lips so much. “Kyungsoo? Are you not listening?” Jongin asks and looks down at the paper in front of the younger to see what notes he’s written down but is surprised by an almost empty paper. “Are you alright, you’re like two chapters—”

“Kiss me”. 

“behind me and—wait what?” Jongin looks at him with wide eyes, and mouth agape. He’s stuttering trying to find the right words to say as he struggling to know if he heard right. “What did you say?” 

“I said, kiss me Jongin.” Kyungsoo says and scooches his chair closer to Jongin’s, “and I don’t mean one of those pecks. I mean a real kiss.” 

“B—but we’re in the library?” It’s not that he doesn’t want to. He really loves kissing his younger boyfriend. But not in public, a small kiss is okay in public, but not making out. 

“No one can see us. And no one’s here. Please Jongin I really want you to kiss me. I’m afraid you don’t want me. Or don’t find me attractive.” Kyungsoo whispers the last part, feeling self-conscious. 

Jongin drops his pencil on the table and turns his body completely towards his boyfriend of two months. It’s stupid. He’s stupid. He was so scared to push Kyungsoo, he didn’t want him to feel pressured for something he wasn’t ready for. But all this time when he’s been holding back, his angel has been feeling neglected. “Angel, I want you all the time. I’ve been holding back because I was afraid you maybe didn’t want to just yet.” He says while leaning in to brush their lips together. 

Kyungsoo feels his heart beat faster, he’s been waiting for this for so long. He feels this heated electricity through his body when their lips meet for a real kiss, more than just a brush. “You’re stupid” he whispers before going in again. 

Their lips meet for a few seconds before Jongin pulls back to question his action, but when he sees the younger sitting patiently (not very) waiting for more kisses he changes his mind without much thought and leans back in. His plump lips over Kyungsoo’s even plumper lips and pulls his boyfriend from his seat to sit on his lap, but he’s careful of his knee because it’s still weak from his injury. 

The way his thighs fit so well over his own feels amazing. The feeling of his lips on his own is amazing. His boyfriend is amazing.

Jongin rests his hands on Kyungsoo’s waist as his tongue carefully pokes between the younger’s lips, asking permission for access. Kyungsoo gasps and pulls back while he feels like his heart will beat out of his chest. 

“What’s wrong?” Jongin asks concerned. The only thoughts running through his mind are possible mistakes he’s made. Did he fuck everything up? 

“I—its just that… your tongue”, he whispers wince they’re still in a library. “It surprised me” he blushes and bites his lower lip as his eyes move down to Jongin’s mouth as his tongue pokes out to moisten his lips a bit more. 

“I’m sorry I won’t do that anymore”, he says quickly and rubs his thumbs over the exposed skin on Kyungsoo’s waist. His shirt must have riled up while they kissed. The contact makes a shiver run down Kyungsoo’s spine. 

“No!” He yells. He is quickly shushed by someone far away. Probably the librarian. He blushes at his outrage and lowers his voice. “No don’t. I—I liked it. It just surprised me.” His forehead, ears and neck turn red with his confession. “God this is so embarrassing Jongin.” He whines. 

“It’s nothing to be embarrassed about Angel. I want to know these things.” Jongin whispers back and plants a kiss on his boyfriend’s forehead that has calmed down a bit more in redness. “Because you’re my angel and I love you.” 

There’s a bubbling feeling in Kyungsoo’s chest at those words. It makes him so happy and makes him feel so loved. 

“I love you too Jongin.” Kyungsoo’s eyes are glossy and wet, not because of sadness, but because of happiness. Just as they’re about to join lips again, they can hear faint footsteps getting louder and louder as most likely the librarian is walking their way, and they split right away. Kyungsoo goes back to his seat but doesn’t move his seat further from his boyfriend. “We really need to get this homework over with so we can get back home.” 

“Well better catch up.” Jongin chuckles. 

 

It’s a nice warm day when Kyungsoo’s and Jongin’s family are going for a long walk, their final destination is just over a long hill where they will be having a picnic. “I think I’m gonna throw up”, Kyungsoo pants and rests his arms on his waist as he looks down the hill they just walked over with red cheeks and nose. 

“It’s so refreshing.” Jongin lets out and stands with his back straightened and looks more than ready to challenge another hill. “Come on Kyungsoo, this is easy.” 

“Says the one with a perfectly fine knee”, Kyungsoo mutters embarrassed and throws himself down on the red and white blanket on the grass. “And that’s not the only reason I want to throw up.” He says quietly so only Jongin can hear and gives him a you-know-what look. 

“Try not to think of that for now.” Jongin gives him a reassuring look and sits down beside him. “It’ll be fine, we know them, they’ll only be happy about the news.” He smiles and leans his shoulder on Kyungsoo’s. “They have to be.” Kyungsoo smiles at the contact and holds their hands behind their backs so their parents don’t see, not yet. 

“How’s your knee by the way? Was this walk too long? Are you in pain?” Jongin asks worried if the was maybe was too hard on his best friend and secret boyfriend. 

“It’s fine, it doesn’t hurt.” Kyungsoo chuckles, he can’t help but think it’s cute that Jongin’s so worried for his wellbeing. 

“You two have always been so close”, Mrs. Kim says and sits down on the blanket across from her son and his best friend. She loves the fact that her son, and her best friend’s son are best friends as well. She and her Mrs. Do have always talked about how great it would be and it’s all the two of them have wished for. 

“You guys”, Jongin suddenly says, and looks at Kyungsoo unsure if they’re ready to tell their parents. Kyungsoo squeezes the hand a bit and gives him a reassuring smile. Jongin’s heart swells at the simple gesture. “We have something we want to tell you.” The two of them look at their parents and squeeze each other’s hands. 

“It suddenly got so serious.” Jongin’s father chuckles with a sandwich in his mouth but doesn’t stop chewing. Their parent’s attention is on the two boys holding hands behind their backs. 

“What is it sweetie?” Mrs. Do asks with curious eyes. 

“You see, uhm”, Jongin starts and his cheeks grow red, a sight that is a bit rare for Kyungsoo to see and he can’t help but find it extremely cute each time. Jongin keeps trying to find a way to explain the situation, he has even thought many times of exactly what to say but he didn’t know it would be this hard in real life. “W—well”, stutters before he takes in a deep breath and closes his eyes, “Kyungsoo and I are dating”. 

It goes quiet for a while. Both their parents look at each other a small smile on all of their faces. Kyungsoo and Jongin can’t help but think something isn’t right here. 

“Oh sweetie, we already knew.” Miss Do laughs. 

“W—what?” Jongin stutters and feels a bit stupid for thinking they can hide something like this from their parents. “How?” 

“How we know?” Miss Do asks and Jongin nods. “Well we all walked on you guys kissing once besides, we’ve known you like each other since you came asking for permission to marry Kyungsoo.” She smiles at the couple. 

“You guys aren’t good at hiding your feelings you know.” Mr. Do laughs. 

“Oh…” Jongin swallows. He was afraid of what Kyungsoo’s father might say. But it didn’t seem like he wouldn’t be angry because he was only smiling at him. “S—so you aren’t angry at me then?” He almost whispers and looks down at his fidgeting fingers. 

“Jongin, there isn’t anyone I trust more to take care of my son than you.” Mr. Do says, and for some reason Jongin lets out a sigh he wasn’t aware he was holding in. And when his hand is on his shoulder he feels relief. 

“You’ve got our blessing.” Miss Kim says and they all nod their heads. Jongin looks at his boyfriend who has tears in his eyes and a big smile on his face. 

It was easier than they thought it would be.

 

One night when Kyungsoo sDops over at Jongin’s while both their parents are out dancing, loud breathing is heard over the clock in the room and lips smacking as the two young boys are making out on the bed. 

Both are lying on the bed, Kyungsoo wearing underwear and a shirt while Jongin is only wearing underwear. Kyungsoo has his boyfriend between his legs as their lips move slowly against each other’s. Jongin turns his head a bit to get better access to the seventeen-year old’s mouth. 

Kyungsoo can feel a little bit of Jongin’s tongue with each kiss and it makes his cheeks redden as they heat up and gives him butterflies in his stomach with each feeling of the elder’s tongue, yet he is too embarrassed to do the same. When he feels Jongin’s teeth bite down on his lower lip he lets out a loud erotic moan that goes straight to the elder’s groin. 

“You like that?” Jongin whispers into the younger’s ear before he repeats his previous action by biting his lip. Not only are Kyungsoo’s cheeks red but it spread down his neck and ears by the elder’s words. He is too shy to reply so he leans his head up to kiss Jongin and wraps his arms tightly around his neck to pull his head down. 

Jongin is surprised by the action but he can’t help but let out a moan of surprise. He moves his hands down to the back of Kyungsoo’s thighs and squeezes the warm flesh beneath his fingers. The blonde’s body trembles at the intimate touch. They’ve made out before but it’s embarrassing every time. Though he does thoroughly enjoy it. but they’ve never touched each other only gone as far as rub against each other when their make out session got very steamy. 

“J—Jongin”, Kyungsoo whimpers when Jongin lets him breathe in some more oxygen. He licks down from the younger’s mouth to his neck, before he plants several kisses under his chin. Kyungsoo continues his heavy breathing while Jongin keeps kissing and nibbling down on the skin on his throat and collarbone. 

Kyungsoo’s hot and smooth skin is like an addiction to Jongin, much like his lips – he can’t get enough of it, it even tastes delicious. “Baby, you taste so good.” Jongin tells the younger who lets out a moan in respond. 

He caresses the younger’s thighs while kissing as far down as his lover’s shirt allows him. Kyungsoo throws his head back and lets out a loud moan when Jongin moves one hand up to pinch one of his nipples briefly before he moves it back down to the thighs. “J—Jongin.” 

“You sound so beautiful.” Jongin smiles down at the younger and takes in the beauty he has to offer. “Open your mouth baby”, Jongin commands and leans his head slowly down. When Kyungsoo shyly opens his mouth a bit Jongin leans in so their mouths are centimeters from each other he says, “do as I do.” And he kisses the blonde with tongue. 

“N—no Jongin.” Kyungsoo gasps and turns his head with his cheeks burning red. 

“Why?” He asks and leans his forehead against the blonde’s. 

“It’s embarrassing”, the younger whispers and looks away to the side. 

Jongin caresses one of Kyungsoo’s warm red cheeks, “why?” He asks again. 

“Just because.” He mutters.

“I love kissing you Kyungsoo”, Jongin leans in to place a simple kiss on the younger’s lips and forces eye contact. “I love being close to you. Kissing like this, makes us closer and it is nice, I promise.” Kyungsoo bites his lower lip at the elder’s words. Maybe he’s right. Kissing like that does feel rather intimate, but it’s just so embarrassing. He’s not good at it and he’s afraid that he will make Jongin laugh at him. But he wants to try.

“O—OK, l—let’s try one more time.” Kyungsoo smiles shyly at the elder who smiles back while leaning closer so their mouths connected again, this time, with tongue. Kyungsoo shyly backs his tongue in his mouth as far as it can, never gotten used to the feeling of another tongue in his mouth. It’s not unpleasant, just strange. 

Jongin is patient and after a few minutes, Kyungsoo gets braver and starts moving his tongue against the elder’s. 

After a while they find a rhythm with their tongues, like a dance and Kyungsoo can’t stop the sounds escaping from his throat. It feels so good. Much better than he ever imagined it would. He often fantasizes of this moment, but it was one of his deep secrets one he even wouldn’t tell Jongin. Even now he still won’t. 

Jongin’s lips are back on his neck and his hands on the back of his thighs, but his hands wander further up to his globes. 

“J—Jongin”, Kyungsoo moans out loud at the feeling of Jongin’s hands on his behind. He feels his face is heated up and most likely red by the lack of oxygen. 

After groping the younger’s ass, Jongin slowly moves his hands up the blonde’s back under his shirt. Very rarely has he toughed Kyungsoo’s skin. Sexually that is. With only his fingertips, he lightly caresses Kyungsoo’s back, who lets out a “mmm” sound, while pushing up his shirt in the meantime. 

“Mmmh.” Jongin hums while moving downwards to his exposed stomach and kisses around the bellybutton. 

He starts unbuttoning the youngers shirt so he can see all of his abdomen, while he’s still kissing his stomach. He looks up and sees Kyungsoo looking down at him with a dark shade of red covering his entire face, eyes half closed, mouth slightly open as he lets out heavy breaths and moans at the elder’s touch. The sight alone is enough to cause Jongin’s cock to twitch. 

He looks back down, this time, going further down to the tent in the younger’s underwear. Jongin knew it would be a sexy sight, but he didn’t know it would be this sexy, it makes him let out a growl he didn’t know he could make. 

Jongin slides his hands from Kyungsoo’s knees up to the tent in his pants. Kyungsoo makes such an erotic face that Jongin could easily get lost just watching. 

“J—Jongin…” He whimpers when the elder’s hands slowly pull down the hem of his boxers and he is left completely naked. He dares to look down but feels his face flare up more, beads of sweat are forming on his forehead by heat. He also dares to look at a certain place he has wanted to look at for such a long time, Jongin’s crotch. 

He can see the outline of Jongin’s cock inside his underwear and it causes his breath to hitch. He feels self-conscious, Jongin’s is really thick and his… isn’t. He knows his isn’t small, it average. He hopes at least. But, he really, really wants Jongin inside him. He never felt such a strong urge, there have been times when he goes to bed and his imagination goes further than kissing, but he never imagined Jongin’s cock would be this big. It’s a major turn on. 

Jongin slowly wraps his hand around the younger’s shaft and moves his hand in a jerking motion. His hand moves up and down in sync with that Kyungsoo’s chest raises and falls as his breath quickens and moans get louder. 

“O—Oh my God. Jongin!” Kyungsoo moans out loud, the feeling of someone else’s hand on the most intimate place on his body is a totaly different feeling, and the fact that it is Jongin is just amazing. “Please Jongin, please please please”, he calls as Jongin increases his pace. “It’s—It’s so g—good. Oh God.” 

Jongin massages Kyungsoo’s cock with each jerk, he swipes his thumb over the tip causing Kyungsoo’s legs to literally quiver in pleasure, and it’s the sexiest sight Jongin has seen all night. He’s causing his boyfriend to quiver in pleasure. It’s insane. 

“Jongin”, Kyungsoo tries to get the elder to stop by trying to push his hand from his erection but it doesn’t seem to work. “Jongin stop.” He pants and has to bite down on his lower lip not to give in and let the elder continue, because for some reason while his boyfriend has been jerking him off all he could think of is what Jongin’s cock tastes like. He really wants to know. 

“What baby?” Jongin asks but doesn’t stop his hand, only slows it. 

“I—I, ah, I want to… just… lay back.” Jongin is surprised at the demand the younger is making but is also curious nonetheless and lays on his back. 

He watches curiously at Kyungsoo as he crawls towards him and between his legs. 

Jongin has a pretty good idea on what Kyungsoo has in mind and the thought causes his cock to twitch and it doesn’t go unnoticed by Kyungsoo. When he sees it, he feels his whole face heat up and curiously touches it over the underwear. 

Jongin’s legs jump a bit in surprise causing Kyungsoo to jump with it. He slowly moves his hand up and down the outline of his cock over the cloth. 

Jongin’s breath gets heavier at the sensation and leans back to enjoy the attention the younger is giving him. After a while, Kyungsoo gets comfortable enough to pull the cloth separating him from the flesh he wants to feel. As he pulls it down, his breath hitches, he can finally see where that happy trail leads to. 

When the underwear is out of the way, Kyungsoo is finally face to face with what he has wanted for so long. 

He always knew he didn’t like girls but boys instead, he always felt more attracted to them. Especially Jongin. He was so good looking, charming, nice and great, just everything positive, and he has always been so protective against him. It is kinda cute Kyungsoo thinks. Whenever something happened, he would always be there to comfort him or stand up for him. He is also the most popular boy in school, and that isn’t very strange, being the amazing guy he is, all the girls are bound to be in love with him. 

He grips the flesh before him and watching in awe as it twitches in his hand, and slowly moves his hand up and down in a steady pace. He moves a bit closer making the elder spread his legs more so he can get a better look. The head is much redder than the rest and is mushroom formed, it has a slight curve to the left, and is just as thick as he saw it to be under the cloth. He swipes the pearl of pre-cum on the head with his thumb, and uses it as lube and makes a wet and slick sound whenever he jerks his hand up and down. His other hand is on the elder’s thigh that he leans his weight down on so he can keep his balance. 

“Kyungsoo”, Jongin slips past his lips together with a moan and it causes Kyungsoo to lose his breath for a moment. Jongin’s calling out his name in a moment of pleasure. He wonders if he has called out his name like this anytime when he masturbated by himself. 

“Jongin hyung?” Kyungsoo calls quietly while still staring down at the erection in his hand that is still moving. 

“Yeah?” Jongin pants and closes his eyes at the sensation before he let out a quiet curse. 

“C—can I”, he starts but can’t quite get the words out. 

“Can you what baby? … ah.” 

Kyungsoo doesn’t say anymore before he leans down so he’s face to face with the red angry flesh and takes a few seconds before he experimentally licks the head. 

“Fuck!” Jongin curses out loud in surprise at the wet contact. 

Holy shit, he’s going to suck my dick. Jongin thinks and stares down with huge eyes and shock. He never expected the younger to do such an act. But it’s a pleasant surprise nonetheless. 

The younger looks up at the elder and goes for another lick, he sees Jongin looking down at him with an expression he has never seen before. He looks so sexy. 

He tastes surprisingly not bad. He never expected such a place would taste as it does. He licks down the shaft, and up, tracing a vain on his way up again. He hears Jongin letting out grunts and it’s enough to encourage him to wrap his lips over the tip and licks the pre-cum, it has a salty taste. Jongin can’t keep his grunts in and jerks his hips up at the feeling of a warm and wet mouth covering his cock. 

He moves his mouth slowly up and down, hollowing his cheeks and with the respond he gets, he quite enjoys giving his lover a blowjob. After about a minute, he pulls his mouth from the throbbing length and looks up. “Jongin, it’s so big, it’s hard to keep in my mouth.” He says innocently, and it caused something inside Jongin’s head to explode and before Kyungsoo knew it, his behind was facing the elder’s face. His face flares up and he looks behind, “w—what are you doing?” He stutters embarrassed. 

“You’re just so fucking hot Kyungsoo, I need to taste you.” He growls and spreads the butt cheeks with his hands and sees the pink opening. 

“J—Jongin”, Kyungsoo whimpers embarrassed and tightly grips with his fists at the sheets under him and suddenly he feels his eyes getting wet. It feels so good, but also it’s so embarrassing. 

He caresses the pink flesh with his thumb. Admiring it. He has wanted to see this place for quite some time now, and now that he got the chance, he won’t let it slip. 

Kyungsoo’s breath quickens at the strange yet not uncomfortable feeling of the elder’s thumb on his entrance. “You look so good like this Soo, exposed and ready to be taken. So beautiful.” He says. 

Kyungsoo’s breath gets stuck in his throat before he starts breathing quickly, it feels good somehow, he doesn’t know how to progress the feeling. 

He tries to push his thumb in, but it’s too dry and he doesn’t want to hurt his boyfriend. He leans forward and traces his tongue from the start of the crack, passing the throbbing hole and towards his ball sack. 

Kyungsoo grips the sheets beneath him harder and pants at the confusing feeling the elder is giving him. Jongin licks his lips before he does the same thing over and over again. 

“H—hyung”, he moans out loud, the once strange feeling, not feeling as strange. It feels good in fact. Really really good. 

“You like it?” Jongin asks cockily and circles his finger around the now wet entrance before he pushes in. 

“Ah!” Kyungsoo cried out in surprise and pleasure. “Y—yes I do Jongin.” He whimpers tears still in his eyes. He never imagined a finger up his ass would feel this good. Never at all. 

He rests his head on Jongin’s thigh, loud breathing and moans are eKimng through the room. He looks a bit to the side and sees he’s once again face to face with Jongin’s cock. His warm breath is hitting the shaft, causing Jongin to moan at the sensation while he still movies his finger in and out of the younger’s entrance. “S—so good”, he whispers. After a while of more thrusting with his finger, Kyungsoo licks from the base of Jongin’s dick straight up to the head, tracing a vain while doing so. He moans and breaths hard on the flesh, giving the elder more pleasure at the meantime. 

“Fuck Soo”, Jongin breaths loudly before he replaces his fingers with his tongue again since the hole is stretched more, he has more space for his tongue to pass by. He tries thrusting his tongue in and out causing the younger to get more vocal. Jongin never imagined he would be as vocal as he is, he is amazed. Plus, it’s freaking hot. He honestly didn’t think Kyungsoo would let this happen. He cares about Kyungsoo and if he said no, he wouldn’t hesitate to stop. Not even a fraction of a second. 

Jongin’s tongue does wonder’s to Kyungsoo, he never felt this way. He has difficulties trying to stay calm and give his boyfriend a blowjob, it just feels so good. He swipes his tongue over the head a few times, licking up the pre-cum like it’s a lollipop. He moans around the cock as he wraps his lips over the tip and slowly starts moving his head down and back up. The vibrations in the younger’s throat is driving Jongin insane causing him to moan around the younger’s entrance as well. 

Jongin pulls back and slaps the cheeks in front of him once and watches intensely as it jiggles at the impact, and earns a muffled whimper from the younger since his mouth is full of cock. 

“So sexy.” He whispers to himself before he bites down softly on one of the cheeks, before his tongue makes its way back to the hole before him. “You taste so good Soo,” his voice is almost muffled but it doesn’t go unheard Kyungsoo. 

The younger tries to take more of Jongin, but as soon as it touches the back of his throat, his gag reflexes kick in and he has to pull back. 

“Don’t worry baby,” Jongin tells the younger, “you don’t have to.” 

Kyungsoo nods in respond and goes back to blowing just not as deep, and uses his hands for the rest of the base. “J—Jong—Jongin, I’m gonna cum.” He whimpers. 

Jongin pulls his tongue out and turns the younger around so they’re both facing the same way. “We wouldn’t want that. It would be too soon.” He says and places a kiss on Kyungsoo’s forehead.

Kyungsoo looks up with a smile at the elder’s affection, “I love you.” He blushes shyly. 

Jongin smiles such a cute smile at the words, and leans his head down to rub their noses together. “I love you too.” 

He spreads the younger’s legs apart to space for his own body before whispering to him, “can I?” 

Kyungsoo bites his lower lip in shyness and nods his head before he wraps his arms around the elder’s neck. “Yes you can.” He blushes. 

Kyungsoo wraps his legs around Jongin’s waist while Jongin lines his cock up with hole. “Are you sure?” He asks uncertain. He did refuse to kiss with tongue when they started and now they’re about to have sex for the first time. It’s a pretty big leap and he would wait if he’s needed to. 

Kyungsoo nods and smiles, “I wouldn’t let you if I wasn’t.” 

That’s a good enough answer for Jongin so he slowly pushes the tip in. He looks down at the younger and sees a mixed expression, both of pain and pleasure, maybe more pain than pleasure though. The feeling of Kyungsoo’s walls squeezing so tightly around his cock is unbelievable. So unbelievable that he can’t even imagine the pain the blonde is experiencing right now. 

“Are you alright? You want me to stop?” He asks, once again concerned for the younger’s health. 

“No!” Kyungsoo yells out with wet eyes, “don’t stop, I want this hyung.” He hisses when Jongin accidentally pushes in a bit more. 

“But you’re hurting.” Jongin mumbles and brushes a lock of hair from Kyungsoo’s forehead. 

“Don’t they say that love hurts?” The blond asks with a smile and tightens his arms around the elder’s neck. “I’ll tell you if I can’t take it anymore. I promise.” 

Jongin hesitates but nods anyway. He pushes all the way in slowly. He stays still and waits until he knows Kyungsoo is ready. 

He notices Kyungsoo’s breathing is heavy and his eyes shut together, then he feels a wet ticklish feeling where the two are connected and he hurries to look down. 

He sees red. Kyungsoo is bDoding… 

Shit. Shit. Shit. 

“Oh my God, Kyungsoo! Why didn’t you tell me it was this bad!? You’re bDoding. We’re stopping now!” Jongin doesn’t know what else to do; he’s panicking so much right now. 

“No!” Kyungsoo yells back and squeezes the elder between his legs. “We’ve gotten this far. I’m not stopping now.” He says sternly. 

“B—but you’re bDoding.” He stutters puzzled. 

“I know I am Jongin. I’m the one who’s bDoding.” Kyungsoo replies a bit annoyed. “But if I say I can do this, I mean it.” 

“Soo—” He tries to reason with the younger but gets interrupted. 

“No, I won’t have it. Jongin we’re arguing with your dick in my ass— an annoying argument at that, so can we please carry on.” Jongin’s eyes become double at the blonde’s choice of bold words. He never heard Kyungsoo say such words and he can’t imagine getting used to it. He’s a bit baffled to be honest. 

“O—OK.” Jongin answers quietly and slowly pulls out and pushes back in. He does the same over and over, and Kyungsoo is gripping tightly on the elder’s hair while he keeps thrusting in and out of him. 

He looks down at his lover and notices how his expression changes from slight pain to pleasure. The way his face looks when Jongin pushes back in and watches as his mouth is slightly open and moves whenever he lets out any noise. And how his nostrils move with each movement he made. And how his eyes sometimes open when it feels extra good or good in a different way. His body quivers from the pleasure. He’s so beautiful to watch and he is so lucky to be the one, and the only one, to be able to see and feel him like this. 

He slowly moves his hips, kisses his boyfriend on the lips and swallowing all his moans, while holding a tight grip on his butt cheeks. “You feel so good Soo”, he moans when he pulls back and the both of them breath into each other’s mouths. “So good”. 

“AH!—” Kyungsoo screams out when suddenly the head of Jongin’s cock brushes against a bundle of never inside him. “J—Jongin! Hyung please!” Jongin pushes in all the way, as far as he could. Jongin feels his head being pulled back as the younger keep pulling on his hair tightly. 

“Soo, you’re pulling a bit too tight.” Jongin pants with a sly smile on his face, and Kyungsoo feels his release getting a step closer at the sexy face he’s making. But he doesn’t loosen his grip. 

“J—Jongin I’m c—close”, Kyungsoo whimpers into the elder’s neck when he pulls him closer once again. 

Jongin pulls back so he can look at his lover’s face while he’s coming. He moves one hand up to touch the younger’s organ between his legs. 

Jongin watches intensely as Kyungsoo’s back arches off the bed as he shoots his load over his own stomach and lets out the most erotic call of his name. It is enough to cause him to cum himself, deep into the younger. 

Kyungsoo smiles shyly at the feeling of the elder’s hot cum in him. It’s a feeling he can’t really describe in one word, pleasure, satisfaction, happiness, love, there are too many words. 

Kyungsoo winces when Jongin pulls his now limb cock out of the younger, he’s sore and it’s uncomfortable now, but it’s worth it. It really is. He even feels how the cum drips out of his entrance, causing his cheeks to heat up some more. 

“That was really good.” Kyungsoo says shyly and hugs Jongin’s body tightly against his own. 

Jongin nuzzles his head into the blonde’s hair and kisses the crown. “Yeah it was. I never felt anything like it.” He smiles. “I love you Kyungsoo.” 

“Me too hyung. I’m so happy.” Jongin turns to the side and pulls the younger with him so they’re snuggling together under the sheets. 

After that day, the two of them couldn’t get enough of each other. 

In the shower, under the hot water Jongin couldn’t help himself the younger’s body looked so damn delicious. So he turned him around so he faced the shower wall and, with the younger’s allowance, took him from behind. 

They often did it on the grass by the lake, where they knew no one could see them. The grass sure made it a bit uncomfortable at times, but it felt nice. They made it work. 

Sometimes they even did it in the lake. It was cold, but they managed to warm each other up. 

They literally couldn’t get enough of each other, and they were afraid of their parents finding out. Or Jongin was afraid of Kyungsoo’s father finding out to be more accurate. 

 

Its 1914, a December evening, and a twenty year old Kyungsoo and a 21 year old Jongin sit by the radio listening to the news on the great war. The man on the radio was talking about all the different wars. Germany had declared war on Belgium and that leading Britain to declare war on Germany. This had happened a few months ago, but the British army called in men to join them and defeat the enemies. 

The two of them looked at each other, Kyungsoo’s lower lip trembling a bit and eyes watering the tiniest. Jongin looks at him with a concerned look, not knowing how to comfort his boyfriend so he pulls him to his side and hugs him. 

“D—Do you think they will reach England…?” Kyungsoo’s quiet quivering voice interrupts the silence in the room. 

“No. There is a big ocean between us. They shouldn’t be able to reach us.” Jongin reassures and kisses the top of his head. 

“I hope so.” He sniffles. 

 

Kyungsoo muffles his moan by biting on his boyfriend’s shoulder when he orgasms, so his parents don’t hear them as they’re fucking. Jongin lets out a loud grunt as he empties himself into Kyungsoo while he continues to rut his hips against his boyfriend’s ass until his cock is completely empty and soft. 

Jongin falls down on his boyfriend, his face in the crook of Kyungsoo’s neck while his boyfriend plays with the strands of his hair. “I love you”, Kyungsoo whispers quietly with a smile on his lips. 

Jongin replies with a hum and Kyungsoo knows it’s a I love you too. He’s letting out a few quiet moans because of the post-orgasm almost like a cat purring in appreciation and pleasure. The noise makes Jongin’s cock twitch a bit and he takes it as cue to pull out before he’s fucking the life out of his boyfriend again and he most likely doesn’t have the energy to do that. 

“Kyungsoo?” Jongin’s talks into his throat tickling his boyfriend a little.

“Hm?” 

“What are your thoughts about going to fight the war?” 

Kyungsoo remains quiet for a moment, before he lets out a scoff, “I can’t believe all those guys are just running off to the military so easily. I mean, aren’t they thinking about their parents or loved ones about this? It’s unbelievable.” Kyungsoo pants and moves a strand of hair from his face before he smiles and looks down to face Jongin who has raised himself on his elbows to be in an eyelevel with the younger. 

“Kyungsoo”, Jongin starts and connects eyes with the panting boy after a while of thinking. “I’m going as well.” Jongin can see how Kyungsoo’s smile immediately falters, and his eyes start pooling with water. 

“W—what?” His voice is barely audible. The younger’s reaction is heart breaking and he sees him gripping the cover. “I—I think I mis—misheard you.” He tries to laugh but it only comes out at a sob. “P—please say I misheard you.” He sits up and sobs into his hands. 

Jongin imagined when he would tell Kyungsoo that he would go off and defend his country, that he would be happy and proud but this is a totally different story. He even thinks going may be a mistake. But he knows it isn’t, England needs him, the alliance needs him. 

“You heard me right.” Jongin whispers afraid if he speaks too loudly, he would hurt his lover even more. 

He hears Kyungsoo let out a heartbreaking cry followed by many others. “Why Jongin?”, his voice cracks in agony, “why?” 

“I need to defend the country. The war needs to end. Every man counts.” 

“Get off of me.” Kyungsoo whispers and looks away from his boyfriend because he just can’t look at him right now. 

Jongin eyes go wide, and he’s shocked for a moment. He can’t believe Kyungsoo said something like that. It broke his heart. 

He opens his mouth but nothing comes out, he doesn’t know what to reply. “Get. Off. Of. Me.” Kyungsoo grits his teeth and tears run down his cheek. 

He pushes Jongin’s chest to get him off him, his touch feels toxic and not in a good way but in a suffocating way. 

Jongin sits up and Kyungsoo does as well. He leans in to wrap his arms around Kyungsoo and pulls him close for a hug, but Kyungsoo flinches at the elder’s touch and moves further away. It hurt him that Kyungsoo refused him like that. “I need to help defending our country.” Jongin repeats quietly and tries to take the blonde’s hand in his own.

Kyungsoo quickly pulls his hand away. “I need some air.” He says and stands up, putting his shirt over his head and his undergarments on then starts walking out of the room. Jongin quickly follows him, not putting on any clothes because it would take too long.

“Wait Kyungsoo”, Jongin quietly voices quaveringly and his eyes watering.

“Alone”, Kyungsoo replies just as quietly as he tries drying his tears with his arm but he only smears it all over his cheeks. 

“I love you”, Jongin tries and his voice cracks midway but he watches as Kyungsoo walks past the door and out the room with a tear running down his cheek when his boyfriend doesn’t answer. 

 

Kyungsoo ignored Jongin for the last two weeks and it was difficult, Jongin came to his house every day, saying that he missed him and loved him, but it was to no avail. But as it got closer and closer till Jongin’s departure Kyungsoo softened. 

When Jongin came to visit, he wasn’t ignored he was greeted. He was however not greeted with smiled but instead with pained expressions. 

“Hi baby”, Jongin greets his angel carefully as he finally answered his knocking on the front door. 

Kyungsoo greets him with a small smile, barely visible, but Jongin can see it there. “How are you?” 

“I’m okay I think.” Kyungsoo replies and goes to the kitchen, where his mother and father are sitting. 

Oh shit, Jongin thinks, he does not want Mr. Do to strangle him or anything. 

“Ah Jongin, we haven’t seen you in a while.” Mrs. Do greets him with a smile and so does her husband. “How are you doing?” She asks. “Are you hungry?”

“I’m doing fine and no I’m not hungry I just ate.” That was a lie actually. He knows that Kyungsoo isn’t fine so he isn’t fine. 

Mrs. Do nods and together with her husband leave the room, most likely to the living room. 

Kyungsoo sits on a chair by their dining table. He pulls his legs up, arms around them and leaning his head on his knees. He doesn’t look up at Jongin while he can’t keep his eyes off him. 

“Kyungsoo?” Jongin hesitates, “I just came to say that I was asked to come a week earlier and so I’m leaving tomorrow.” He looks at Kyungsoo and notices him flinching. He continues when he notices him not planning to respond to him: “And I to tell you I love you. I really wanted to see you before I leave.” 

Kyungsoo doesn’t look at him only continues to lean his head on his knees. Jongin swallows the last of his saliva in his mouth despite his dry mouth and nods his head slightly. He gets it, Kyungsoo is angry at him. He just hoped Kyungsoo would show some reaction. A positive reaction would be preferred. He hoped. He really hoped. 

“Well… I guess I’ll be leaving.” Jongin sighs and walks out of the house. 

“Jongin! Wait!” Kyungsoo comes running out of the house after him with tears in his eyes. “P—please don’t leave!? Don’t leave me!” He cries out loud. The tears in his eyes are streaming down his face and it’s breaking Jongin’s heart more and more every time a tear rolls down his cheeks and down to the road. 

“I’m coming back angel. I promise you I will come back.” Jongin promises with a wobbly lip and tears threatening to form in his eyes. But he must hold back, he can’t show his angel that he’s also heartbroken to leave. He has to be strong. For his angel. 

Kyungsoo opens his mouth, but no sound comes out. He’s thinking, he’s really battling in his mind. “Okay.” He says after a while. His bottom lip is wobbling and so are his words. “Okay, I believe you. You will come back to me if you don’t I’ll go there myself and kill you myself you got it? I—I need you to come back to me.” 

“I—I promise you Kyungsoo. I swear I will come back home to you because I love you and because my home is where you are.” Jongin says while he can’t hold back his tears anymore. Small droplets fall down his cheeks and are being dried by Kyungsoo’s hand. “I will come back to you.” 

“Good. I trust you.” Kyungsoo whispers and gets on his toes to peck on his lips. “Since it’s your last night, you’ll stay with me tonight.” He says and takes Jongin’s hand in his and pulls him along. Jongin can only nod as he follows his boyfriend his room. 

 

Kyungsoo knew it would be difficult to let his boyfriend leave, and it’s more difficult than he imagined. He knows he promised Jongin not to cry when he left, but he just couldn’t. There is a chance, not even a slight chance, that he could die and he’s not ready to lose his boyfriend. He’s only 20 years old, and Jongin 21. Jongin can’t die at 21 years old, it’s too early. There mere thought brings tears to Kyungsoo’s eyes and thus he’s breaking a promise he made to Jongin. 

“Angel…” Jongin says as they stand in the train station waiting for their train, that is only minutes away. “Don’t cry”, he says and wipes the tears from Kyungsoo’s eyes with his thumps. 

“But I’m scared”, Kyungsoo hiccups and allows new tears replace his old ones only to be dried by Jongin. 

“It will all be alright. I will be alright and you will be alright.” He says just before the sound of the train coming towards them echoes through the damp air. 

“I will come with you!” Kyungsoo suddenly cries out as his tears get worse than ever. “I—I can fight with you and support the alliance with you.” 

Jongin looks at his boyfriend as though he has gone crazy, “you cannot come with me. Your knee is still injured.” He says and takes Kyungsoo’s hand in his own and kisses the back of the hand. “I can’t have you there as well, you can’t fall in battle then I would never be able to live with myself if I let that happen.” 

“P—please.” Kyungsoo begs as he sees the strain stopping behind Jongin. A sign that Jongin will leave him soon. 

“I have to go.” Jongin says and wraps his arms around Kyungsoo who nods his head. Accepting the fate that he will not join him. 

“I love you. I love you so much Jongin.” Kyungsoo’s voice cracks. 

“I love you too angel.” They lean in to kiss before Jongin takes his briefcase and goes on the train without looking back because he can’t let Kyungsoo see him cry.

Kyungsoo notices all the other men joining Jongin on the train and thinks of all the other families and loved ones, who are feeling the same as him. He looks around him and sees women and kids, girls and boys, who have tears in their eyes but some also with proudness in their eyes. 

He has to be strong for Jongin and be proud for him while also being strong. 

 

1915  
Dear Jongin,  
It feels a bit strange, to have to write to you, when you are so far away. I guess I have to get used to it.  
Your family is doing alright I guess, we all are despite the fact that you’re gone.  
Your mother locks herself in the bathroom from time to time, I think she doesn’t know that we know why. She’s just concerned, so is your father and my parents. So am I. Please come back to me in one piece.  
I wish I could have come with you, I wish it so much so I could be with you and not this far from you. This is the first time we have been apart for so long.  
I miss you so much and I love you so much. 

Love  
Kyungsoo

 

1915  
Dear Kyungsoo,  
I’m really glad you wrote me a letter, and a little surprised to be honest. I know we talked about it but it still feels strange.  
This won’t be a long letter, I don’t have much to say other than, I miss you too angel and don’t worry, we haven’t attacked or been attacked.  
Don’t get used to it Kyungsoo, I won’t be away for that long, the guys around here are saying it won’t be long until Germany moves back.  
Tell me how it is at home please. I need to know.  
I love you Kyungsoo. You won’t have to wait for long, I promise. 

Love  
Jongin

1915  
Dear Jongin,  
Your letters don’t have to be long, I’m just really grateful to be hearing from you.  
Your mother has been better these days, she doesn’t lock herself in the bathroom, she’s more open about her distress, which is much better for her. She is letting us help her finally. Though you can’t blame her for not recovering completely, I’m sure no parent feels joy to send their child to war.  
I’m good. I’ve been a bit sick in my stomach for the last few weeks. It’s probably some allergy I have to figure out what it is. But otherwise I have been good.  
Air forces have been flying over the city lately and we’ve been warned to stay inside when they fly above us. It scares me a bit to be honest, but I have to be brave for you. I will be brave for you.  
Tell me more about how you’re doing over there and if you’ve made any friends.  
I love you very much and miss you even more. Kisses and hugs. 

Love  
Kyungsoo

 

1915  
Dear Kyungsoo,  
I’m glad mother is doing better and I hope you are as well. Tell me if you’re doing better. I need to know how my angel is doing.  
Please be careful and run inside and hide in the basement if you see any aircrafts. I need you to be safe. Keep me updated on this please.  
Now to the reason I haven’t written to you in so long. Our camp was raided… I killed a man… I took someone’s life from them. But I had to. He was seconds form killing someone from my team. He’s my friend so I had to save him. His name is Joshua. He’s my closest friend over here.  
Please don’t think any less of me because I would have done it again if I was in this situation.  
I love you and miss you. 

Love  
Jongin

 

1915  
Dear Jongin,  
I will never ever think any less of you Jongin. It doesn’t matter what you do I will always love you with all my heart.  
I’m glad you found a friend so you won’t be lonely. Tell him hi from me.  
However, I have something very important to tell you, and it’s the reason for my stomach acting up. Promise me you won’t freak out at this… I’m pregnant. There’s life growing in my stomach. Our flesh and blood. I know we’re young, but I hope you’re as happy as I am.  
I’m already seven months in. I know it’s long I almost just found out myself. I started noticing my stomach started growing and getting bigger. I thought it was strange, I ate the same as always and I even threw up quite a lot. I guess our mothers already knew, but they didn’t tell me right away because they didn’t know how I would react, since you´re away and everything. But this just makes me stronger. This means I have a part of you close to me.  
Since we’re already so far along we should start thinking about names. I was thinking if we got a girl, Eun-Yeong would be a beautiful and meaningful name. It means kindness and bravery, like her kind and brave papa who’s fighting for his country and so many others who are suffering.  
If it’s a boy, I was thinking either Byeong-Su, meaning bright and protect, or Chang-min, meaning bright and good. What do you think?  
I love you and I miss you. Kisses and hugs. 

Love  
Kyungsoo

 

1915  
Dear Kyungsoo,  
You have no idea how much joy your news brought me. It only means I have to fight harder now that there are two of you waiting for me at home. I don’t have words to express how happy I am. Ever since I read your letter I haven’t been able to keep a smile form my face.  
Those names sound wonderful, all of them equally beautiful. I can’t wait to see the two of you. Unfortunately, I don’t think I’ll be coming home in time for the birth. I’m so sorry Kyungsoo, I wish more than anything to be there at the birth, but I’m afraid I won’t make it. But the child won’t be many months old before I will come back to visit. I promise.  
I will be away for some time. I’m being sent out again, but I will return to you my love. I promise you that much.  
I love you and miss you.

Love  
Jongin

 

1916  
Dear Jongin,  
Our baby has been born and we have a healthy baby girl. She was born January 22 1916 at around 11 AM.  
She definitely has your big open frogish eyes. She is the most beautiful baby I have ever seen and I couldn’t be more happy that she is healthy.  
I named her Eun-Yeong. You can see in her eyes that she is as kind and brave as her father and the name fits her perfectly. I cannot wait until you meet her and I hope it will be soon.  
I tried to breastfeed and it’s the strangest feeling and sometimes it hurts. But it also brings me joy.  
The birth was a bit difficult, but the outcome was most definitely worth it.  
I love you.  
Love  
Kyungsoo

 

It has been over 2 years after Jongin left and there hasn’t been a day that Kyungsoo hasn’t been afraid of getting the horrible news that Jongin has passed. Until now, it has not come and Kyungsoo can’t be more thankful. 

Their daughter Eun-Yeong is 11 months old and has almost learned to walk. She is joyful and fills most of the empty hole in his heart. Most. She is the only thing keeping him happy. 

Kyungsoo walks into the kitchen where his mother is making dinner. “Mom, I haven’t gotten a letter from Jongin in such long time and I’m getting scared.” He hasn’t responded his last letter where he told him Eun-Yeong was born. 

“I’m sure he’s alright, maybe the letter got lost on the way or his letter got lost on the way.” His mother tries to reassure him. “You have to not stress to much about that, it will affect Eun-Yeong, children pick up those emotions from others. Especially their parents.” 

Kyungsoo nods his head but it is still visible that he is not assured. 

They sit down by their dining table when the dinner is ready. He can barely put mouth into his own mouth before Eun-Yeong is calling for more food. Kyungsoo sighs but he can’t help but find it adorable. She is healthy but she really has a big appetite. Just like Jongin. 

Just as his thought wondered back to Jongin, whom he hasn’t seen in so long, the sound of their telephone pierces through the house. 

“I’ll go get that.” Kyungsoo’s father goes to answer the telephone. 

“How has your day been darling?” Kyungsoo’s mother asks.

“It has been good, I think Eun-Yeong will be walking anytime now.” Kyungsoo beams happiness with his smile. “I can’t wait, but I guess we’ll have to be careful so she doesn’t fall down the stairs and injure herself.” They both laugh and he can’t help but pinch his daughter’s cheeks softly.

“Son?” Kyungsoo’s father calls for his son, “you want to take this call.” He says with a worried expression on his face. 

Kyungsoo looks at his mother with a puzzled expression and walks to the living room where their telephone is. “Hello?” He says into the phone and notices his father not leaving the room but instead stands by the doorway. 

“Is this Do Kyungsoo?” The male voice in the phone asks. 

“Yes, who is this?” 

“I’m lieutenant William, I’m calling regarding Kim Jongin.” The moment Kyungsoo heard Jongin’s name, his breathing stopped. He didn’t say anything and only letting lieutenant continue without interfering. “I’m sorry to inform this, but Jongin has been injured.” 

Kyungsoo lets out a sob and tears are already streaming down his cheeks. This was exactly what he was afraid of. 

“He is alive and is on his way home as we speak, so you don’t need to worry about that. He has however been shot in battle.” Lieutenant William continues. 

“H—how bad is he?” Kyungsoo’s voice cracks and shakes because he is that scared. 

“He’s been shot in the leg and bled out a lot, what exactly happened I do not know. He was rushed to a military doctor. He has been taken care of for a few weeks and is now well enough that he has been transported back home.” The information does make him feel better and does give him hope. 

“O—okay, when will he be here?” Kyungsoo does feel better, but it does not make the crying stop nor the shaking of his voice, because he is still dead scared of Jongin. He’s also scared that Jongin won’t ever meet his daughter. Also, that Eun-Yeong will never see or know her dad. She’s almost one year and neither of them have seen each other and it would break his hear, and probably Eun-Yeong’s as well when he’s old enough. 

“In a week or two I would say but I’m not sure.” Kyungsoo barely mutters an, “thanks” before he breaks off the line and lets out a loud sob followed by another. His father is thankfully right there and runs over to him and wraps his arms around him to comfort him. 

“J—Jongin’s...” He tries to say, but both his vocal cords and brain fail him as the words won’t form. His father does however seem to know what’s he trying to say and pulls him to a tighter hug to comfort him.

“Shh. I know, I know.” Mr. Do whispers, and kisses his son on the forehead. There’s a creek by the doorway and he looks to the side and sees his wife standing there, with her mouth covered by her hand and eyes welled up in tears as well. She must have heard everything as well. 

“Daddy I’m scared”, he hiccups and hugs his father back. 

“I know son. It will all be alright. I promise you.” 

 

For the past week and a half, Kyungsoo tried his very best not to break down, not in front of his baby, especially since her birthday passed in the meantime. Her first birthday. It was difficult, but for his daughter he managed to keep a smile on his face most of the time. 

The day he would finally see Jongin again after such a long time wasn’t exactly as he imagined it would. In his imagination, Jongin would just come walking back to him as if nothing had happened. He would walk right up to Kyungsoo, wrap his arms around his middle, pull him close and kiss the life out of him. He would then pick up their daughter who would laugh in joy together with her papa and they would be a happy little family. 

Imagination however is not always reality. 

There’s a urgent knock on the door and hearing it causes Kyungsoo’s heart to start beating fast and sweat to for on his forehead as well as his hands start to become sweaty. He picks up Eun-Yeong, rests her on his hips and walks to the door. 

He takes a few deep breaths before he opens the door. He’s so scared. He imagines it’s Jongin behind the door, waiting for Kyungsoo to open the door so he does. The person behind the door however is not Jongin, but instead his mother and father. 

Kyungsoo has not seen much of them and so neither has Eun-Yeong. She has barely seen her grandparents from her papa’s side. Mrs. Kim mostly keeps to herself after Jongin left and Mr. Kim hasn’t handled his son leaving – plus losing his wife spiritually, as she doesn’t interact much with her husband. It has been rough on them, especially now towards the end. They don’t come visit much and when Kyungsoo tries visiting them with his daughter he doesn’t feel very welcome. It seems to be too much for them at the moment. 

So, for Kyungsoo to see Jongin’s parents behind the door is a shock to him. 

Both of the parents before him shift their eyes down to the baby on Kyungsoo’s hips. Many emotions flash through their eyes and Kyungsoo isn’t too sure what they are. 

“Hello”, Kyungsoo speaks softly and readjusts his daughter on his hips so she doesn’t slide off him. Women are blessed with bigger hips than men and it really helps in this situation. They’re lucky. 

“Kyungsoo my dear, Jongin is in the hospital. We thought we should take you with us.” Mrs Kim says. It was as if Kyungsoo’s breath was stuck in his lungs. Jongin is here in town. He is only a few kilometres from him. 

Kyungsoo starts shaking causing difficulty holding Eun-Yeong with only one arm and he lets out a sob. Eun-Yeong sees right through her daddy, as he’s trying to hide his crying from his baby, resulting in her making a sad face and bottom lip trembling. Because of this Kyungsoo must force himself to be brave in front of his daughter. 

“Kyungsoo, come with us. He would want it.” Mrs Kim insists, a rush in her voice as if she just wants this conversation over with and be off. 

He can only nod in responds. He’s still too shocked to think correctly. He closes the door behind him and follows the other two to their car. 

At the hospital time goes by in slow motion. The time it takes to open the door feels like hours. The time it takes to ask the nurse at the reception where Jongin’s room is feels like hours. The time it takes to find his room feels like hours. The time it takes for Kyungsoo to dare go into the room where he knows his beloved lies injured feels like hours. 

Jongin’s parents rush in but now Kyungsoo is really scared. He has waited for this moment for such a long time. He has wanted Jongin home all this time. He cried when Eun-Yeong was born. He cried when she started crawling. He cried then she got her first tooth – which was soon followed by a second. He cried when she just recently took her first step. He cried because Jongin wasn’t there to share these moments with him and their daughter. These are all moments that he knows Jongin would have loved. He would probably have cried in happiness. 

Outside the hospital room he hears the familiar deep voice which he has not heard in so long. The voice he has longed for for so long. 

He’s afraid of what he will see. He’s afraid of their future and what it might bring. He’s afraid of what’s unknown and… he doesn’t get it, because this is what he has waited for – longed for so long and prayed day and night to God to please give Jongin back to him alive. But now… he’s afraid when he’s but a few meters from him. 

He’s afraid if Jongin is the same person. He has read what war can do to people. Wives not getting the same man that left them. 

“Where’s Kyungsoo?” Kyungsoo can hear Jongin’s deep voice. It sounds almost sad and desperate, and it is enough for him to pull himself together and walk into the hospital room. 

“I’m here”, he says in a small voice and a small smile on his lips. There lies Jongin with a bandage over his torso and right leg. His skin is dirty, be it dirt or blood Kyungsoo doesn’t know and he doesn’t want to know. 

His face expression shows pain, then relief, happiness, then pain again. His facial expression shows agony, his lower lip trembling and eyes watering. “I’m here”, Kyungsoo sobs and rushes to Jongin’s side. He sets Eun-Yeong down on the floor and hugs Jongin while repeating the two words. 

Jongin wraps his arms as best he can around Kyungsoo and sobs. 

This breaks Kyungsoo’s heart. He has never seen Jongin cry before. “I’m here”, he whispers and stands back up again when Jongin’s calmed down a bit and when he feels Eun-Yeong pulling on his pants to get his attention as she was just rudely put on the floor. He picks her up, putting her on his hips and brushing her hair out of her eyes. He didn’t get to do her hair before they left because it was all so sudden. He then looks back at Jongin whose eyes are fixated on their baby. He smiles, “this is Eun-Yeong. Kim Eun-Yeong”. 

There is a sign of proudness in Jongin’s eyes as he watches his daughter clinging onto her daddy and looking shyly at the strange man on the bed. She makes a few noises of nonsense, a thing she often does when she is shy. 

“Eun-Yeong”, Jongin whispers “she’s beautiful. She looks just like you.” And with that he starts crying again. “And she’s so big”. He laughs softly. “I have missed out on a lot…” 

Silence. 

Mrs. Kim nudges her husband on the arm with her elbow and signals him to follow her out of the room to give the two some privacy. Even though she is dying to talk to her son, she feels like they should have some time to talk for themselves. 

“There is so much more left for you to be a part of still”, Kyungsoo says and puts Eun-Yeong the bed careful so she doesn’t disturb his visible wounds. And there’s silence once more as Jongin watches Eun-Yeong and slowly lifts his hand up towards her and she, though carefully, reaches her arm in return. 

“She is usually very shy with… new people.” He almost blurted stranger out but it would probably have been too strong of a word for Jongin at the current moment. “But she seems to like you.” 

“That makes me happy.” Jongin replies and lets his daughter wrap her tiny hand over his, or at least attempt to. “Hi Eun-Yeong, you may not know me, but I am your other dad.” He whispers with a cute smile. Even though he is in a lot of pain, he is still able to smile. 

“I missed you.” Kyungsoo suddenly says as his lower lip starts trembling and eyes watering. “It has been so hard without you. And being constantly afraid that Eun-Yeong would never see her other dad. And having to raise a child on my own.” Kyungsoo sobs. “And being alone. I was so scared that you would have had suff—suffered.” 

Jongin’s hand covers Kyungsoo’s as he tries to calm him down. “But I’m here.” 

Kyungsoo nods and sits down on the bed as best he can with the space of the bed, “I know.” He sniffles. Jongin’s hand comes further up to dry his tears. “I love you.” 

“I love you too.” Jongin whispers, “I love you so much. I was reminded just how much I love you while I was away. Every day, every hour, every minute, every second I thought of you and our baby”, Jongin smiles down on their daughter, who is occupying herself on the floor. “I was wondering if you were sad, or were you happy, were you crying, were you laughing… Was someone else making you laugh—”.

“No Jongin, don’t think that!” 

“But on days when I needed it the most I thought about how you would smile at me and that really helped me get through it all. That I had someone to come home to when it was all over.” Kyungsoo leans his forehead on Jongin’s forehead without putting pressure on any wounds of his and pecks his lips. 

“I came home a bit earlier thought.” Jongin laughs but ends up groaning because of pain. 

“Where is the doctor?” Just as Kyungsoo asks the door opens and a doctor enters together with Jongin’s parents. 

“Ah you’re awake”, the doctor says with a wide smile. He turns towards Kyungsoo and shakes his hand, “I’m doctor Johnson”. 

“Do Kyungsoo. I’m his boyfriend.” 

“Ah, well you’ll want to hear this as well then.” Doctor Johnson says and turns to the papers he has in his hands. “I have good news and bad news, the bad news is that the bullet that caught you hit a neve in your leg that has paralyzed the leg. However, the good news is that the leg most likely can be healed almost 100 present back to normal. You will never be able to walk as you did before and you will most likely have a limp for the rest of your life. You do have some cuts that we need to stich back together properly but could be worse don’t you think?” The doctor smiles brightly. 

What a strange doctor, everyone in the room think. 

“How long will Jongin stay here?” Mrs. Kim asks. 

“For about a week I reckon, perhaps a bit longer, we will start training as soon as possible, then when your son can be released he has to come back to the hospital a few times a week for the leg training.” 

The doctor asks if there are any more questions, Mrs. Kim asks a few then the doctor leaves them alone. 

Kyungsoo and Jongin look at each other smiling, “we will get through this” Jongin promises as their lips connect in a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Lol also I realized when I was reading the story again that they probably wouldn’t call to tell that someone was coming home from battle, I think they probably would write but I didn’t bother changing it. This story is getting annoying because it has taken me so freaking long to write I kept getting tired of it, but I really wanted to finish it so. Here it is I guess lol.  
> Thanks for reading! <3


End file.
